New Moon
by Yuka97
Summary: In a world ruled by demons,every 1000 years a white demon is born. One day not just one but two hybrid twins are born,it catching everyone's attention. They all want them. Who will be the lucky ones to have them in the end? Can they even get to them and reach the two that try their hardest to stay as far away from society and everyone else since they know they are different?


This story doesn't have a specific pairing and I'm still thinking about with who to put them though I would still prefer Ichigo x Boy than with a girl. You can all decide by commenting and I will make each one of them have a little special time together.

I hope to make this story long and interesting and to let it be on-going for a while but for that I have to think carefully for each chapter.

The ages for the demons are how old they would be in the human world not since they were demons beside Yuki and Ichigo of course.

There will be swearing and some fights/blood and severe wounds into this chapter, if it is triggering and you can't handle it please skip the fights or don't read the story at all.

 **/ I** **ntroduction /**

250,000 years ago when a demon(female) who loved a human(male) had a baby,a white demon was born,a benevolent being that was thought to be more weak than the normal demons but to their surprise, just from their presence it was clear that they were stronger. Those who were white demon were never found by other demons and never let humans know who they are since they did not want to be found and tried to live as normally as possible with the humans, their presence was always hidden so the other demon wouldn't find them until today and the only things 'normal' demons knew were that the white demons were really strong and kind,thus why they were called benevolent beings. It is thought that white demons and normal demons can mate too but their powers remain completely unknown.

20 years ago,two twins were born from a white demon and a normal demon, despite the odds of it being impossible they were both born hybrids and had the powers of both species,making them the strongest overall,especially if together. One was the reincarnation of Life despite his true form and half of his soul being anything but sane as it was drove by thirst of blood and fight while the other was reincarnation of Death and her true form and half of her soul,unlike her brother,craving just pure raw power and the need to dominate while being completely emotionless. They were said to be the strongest and if half of their soul would go missing the other half would take over before their soul would completely regenerate back and they would have control once again. The part of their soul which let them have control is called Nise no Tamashī which means False Soul while the other part which makes them be controlled by their true form and soul is called Shin no Tamashī,True Soul. Those two were called Ichigo and Yuki Kurosaki and it was as clear as the sky they were twins. Their height was almost the same,the male was just a few centimeters taller. Their hair was a bright orange that attracted everyone's attention and made them stand out while their eyes were a chocolate brown. Their body bound to have no imperfection and their skin strong as iron. When they were born, the older one,the female, had black hair,bright red eyes and greyish skin while the male had paper white hair, black scleras,bright yellow irises and his skin was a paper white,it all changing once they hit the age of 5 and their soul completely formed.

 **/ Present - 20 years later /**

Many demons were living in a little town which was located in the human world, the name of the town was Shingetsu. The name was given because of how visible it is when the moon appears and when it disappears but also as sign of respect toward the first hybrid which sword was called like that. The reason those demons were living there wasn't to feast on the humans souls but because the last time a white demon was born, it was in this town and it actually wasn't just one but two. Two with an identical presence that could barely be told apart and which could be felt all over the world and in hell itself,it took the attention of many,but every one of them gave up easily. 20 years had passed since that day, and the demons that live in the town are of High-status, middle-status and even low-status. The low ones following the middle ones and/or the middle ones following the High ones thought most of the times the highest of them prefer staying alone. Some of them don't hunt humans souls as they currently don't need it since just one could end their hunger for years while also patrolling each day,taking turns and making sure they don't miss out on anything so they have high chances in finding the ones they are looking for.

It was another one of their boring day and Rukia and Renji were patrolling,looking around and even to that day hoping they would find the two white demons and make them come by their side. Unlike other demons they were more alike to their species, they were more kind,more generous and more caring than the demons that lived in the deepest parts of Hell but sadly for them,there were some of them even in this lovely town which they couldn't help but adore. Simple yet beautiful,a town with the neccesarry things,with people that respected only those deserving,only those that in their eyes were humble,kind, forgiving and mostly benevolent,thought, not always.

The two were lost in their talk as they were above the town to be able to patrol more easily,unable to sense the fading presence of a demon being thrown their way since it was almost dead and noticing only when it was a few inches away from them,noticing the body from the corner of their eyes only for it to disappear in thin air when it was about to hit them. Someone had killed one of their own. "What was that?.." Rukia asked slowly as she looked around,the male not answering as he was just as confused as her. "Look,there!" Rukia exclaimed while pointing at a street, a female with long bright orange hair which wore a mask that had 4 lines going down it, with 2 of them making what seems an oval but stopping right before it arrived at her eyebrows on her forehead while the other 2 gone all the way down to her jaw, and two horns being able to be seen too at each side of her head. She was dressed in human clothing, black jeans,a T-shirt and a pair of sneakers which actually made them curious as they never saw her around. Once they got closer enough they noticed the female was sitting and on her lap was a child which was laying on his back,his body supported by the girl's right arm while in her other hand she had what seemed to be a soul as a sphere shined brightly above her palm. Their eyes widened immediately "Hey you! What are you doing?!" They both screamed in unison, catching the girl's attention as she glanced for a moment at them with ice cold eyes before she moved her right hand toward the child's chest,the soul slowly retreating back into the child's body. They were left shocked as they actually thought she would devour the soul and in mere seconds the girl disappeared into thin air and only the child was there. They immediately gone down and there was no sign of her,it was strange and slowly everything got put together in their mind "So...I guess..that girl.." Rukia said slowly,not ending the sentence as she felt slightly embarassed "Yeah.." Renji answered,feeling the same embarassment as the other since they shouted at the same time the exact same words. "Should we ask the others if they know her?" Rukia then asked the male,a questioning look on her face. She just earned a nod as Renji looked at her "It probably would be better if we did" He said before they both took off after making sure to put the kid near one of the buildings so he wouldn't be in the middle of the street.

Yuki slowly let out a long breath after the two were gone,she was glad they didn't bother searching for her but either way didn't like the attention at all,it was bound for people to find out about them and she knew those two were demons,it was as clear as the sky that they were,and she cursed herself as she was the one that thrown the demon at them before it vanished, mostly cursing her luck. 'I should get some flowers for her first then go back to Ichigo to tell him' she thought to herself before sighing slightly. She made it a routine to buy a white rose and go to the grave of the pink haired girl that died right in front of her every day and after leaving the alley she immediately gone to the nearest flower shop, buying a white rose, giving the money to the owner and walking out of the shop, automatically turning around with her body so her upper would be toward the person passing by her,not wanting to bump into him but neither paying much attention to the other yet noticing the way his presence felt as she continued walking while the male looked after her for a moment, noticing the white rose and bright orange hair, which was a rare sight in the town,then entered inside of the shop,pushing the thought to the back of his head.

Yuki walked for a while until she arrived at a forest at the far south-east of the city then searched for a grave. She smiled softly as she put the white rose down in front of it then caressed the material. "Yuki?" A high-pitched voice asked while a girl with short bright pink hair and big brown eyes could be seen from behind a tree,wearing plain white clothes. Yuki smiled softly at the female "Yes,it's me Yachiru." The orange haired girl said in a warm tone before sitting down "It's time" She then continued and Yachiru blinked "Is he going to come here?" The pink haired one asked as she tilted her head cutely "I don't know how he looks but you explained to me how his presence is like and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go to a flower shop to get flowers for a woman" The female said before chuckling softly "Ready?" She asked the other while smiling softly,she adored children after all and Yachiru was one of the best she had ever meet even though the little girl was a demon but species and appearances didn't make someone's personality after all. Yuki firstly made her lay down right next to the grave, bitting on her own thumb to draw blood out of it,while blocking her own healing power, and drawing a circle on Yachiru's forehead then making a cross in it before making a heart around the circle, repeating it and doing it on her cheeks and chest too "The one on your chest may stick with you for a while" Yuki told her which earned her a nod. The female smiled in a reassuring way toward Yachiru before putting her mask on as her finger healed almost instantly since she had let her healing power run once again. Yuji took a deep sigh before talking in an unknow language which translated said "Dear Demon and God of Death and Life as witness of this child's unfair death I pray and beg for you to forgive her sins and let her live on. On behalf of being unable and too afraid of saving her I ask for you to give her half of my soul and let it regenerate inside of her so she can claim it as hers later on." Yuki chanted under her voice,the words seeming nothing to others around her before putting her hand at her own chest,half of her soul shining as it was above her hand before she slowly brought it to Yachiru's chest "Please have mercy of this soul and let it become this child's own." She lastly said before her soul gone into the pink haired girl's body. After a few seconds Yachiru groaned slightly as she had woke up then sat up slowly "How are you feeling?" Yuki asked her while smiling softly "Kind of rusty,my body hurts" The pink haired girl said before smiling softly "Well,that's normal- Ah,he is coming. Good luck" Yuki said,interrupting one of her sentences and quickly pecking Yachiru's forehead before going to hide,hiding her presence by making it go as low as possible yet still watching the two from up a tree.

Yachiru immediately hid behind the grave not having the time to hide properly as she anxiously hoped she wouldn't be noticed as a tall and massive figure approached the grave. A sigh could be heard leaving the male's lips before he sat down,noticing the white rose that was in front of the grave and taking it into his hand "This seems brand new" He whispered to himself as he remembered the female that left the shop and avoided bumping into him while she also had a white rose in her hand,his voice low and husky as he talked, before he put the flower back down together with the red rose he had bought "I see you made a friend before you died Yachiru" The male said while smiling softly as he looked at the grave "I'm so sorry I failed to protect you" He said slowly in a voice full of regret and sorrow and right at that moment Yachiru revealed herself to the male by jumping up,standing behind the grave as she spoke "It wasn't your fault Ken-chan~" She said while smiling softly. The male just stared at her in utter shock "Yachiru?" He asked unsure, thinking that his eyes were deceiving him as he looked at the pink haired girl in front of him "Yup, that's me Ken-chan!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as she had gone to stand in front of him "But how?" The male asked as he continued looking at her in shock,not believing his own eyes "Someone was kind enough to help me!" She said once again while smiling. Kenpachi was about to talk before he saw someone pass by them only for a matter of second,widening his eyes slightly before looking behind him, seeing the same long orange hair before it disappeared from his view completely "Ken-chan! After her!" Yachiru exclaimed as she jumped on his shoulder after going behind him "Huh? You know her?" He asked but either way stood up and started going after the female as fast as possible since he was starting to get interested in her and he was curious as of who she was "She's the one that gave me half of her soul and revived me! She even gave me a little piece of her soul every day for 8 years so I wouldn't disappear!" Yachiru said in a warm and happy tone while smiling not knowing that the orange haired girl actually didn't want for anyone to know about her or her powers while Kenpachi just raised an eyebrow at Yachiru's words since he had never heard of someone being able to do that.

After a few minutes the male stopped a few meters away from where the girl he was chasing was,sitting on a rooftop since he was jumping from house to house as he thought it was easier. He saw that there were Grimmjow and Nnoitra in front of her while near her was an injured male that had the same bright orange hair colour but had an arm missing,the blood gushing from his wound while the female was clearly stressed because of how she had found the other as she stood her ground. They were all surprised when the girl then bit her thumb hard enough to make blood slide out then crouched and made the male suck the liquid while continuing to glare at the two in front but what surprised them the most was the fact that his wound completely recovered and he had his arm back "How the fuck is that even possible!?" Grimmjow exclaimed clearly pissed as he took a step forward. The girl just stood up as she looked straight into his eyes "Just as how is possible for people as cruel as you as to cut someone's arm off that is possible too" The female said in an emotionless voice,clearly not stressed anymore once the male was alright "Huh?What's your name woman?" Grimmjow asked the female who was clearly ignoring him as she looked at the male near him, asking him if he was alright "Go home and also send him after me after you arrived safely,I have to be quick anyway" The female told the male with orange hair in a serious tone to which he just nodded,clearly noticing something was strange with the other. "Alright. Don'to overddo it" the orange haired male said before starting to run away at top speed,it being just like the female a matter of seconds before he disappeared "Yah! Wait,Ichigo!" Grimmjow said and was about to run after the other but was stopped by a chain that wrapped tightly around his forearm "Rise and pierce, Shingetsu, Zangetsu." The orange haired female said,clearly telling two different names which made all of them beside Yachiru raise an eyebrow,she wasn't the type to get surprised by things,more of the type to watch and understand,or analyze. "Yuki Kurosaki, twin sister of Ichigo Kurosaki and also a white demon." The female said before attacking the two in front of her, both of them barely blocking her attack with their own swords, Grimmjow using only one hand to do it as one was kept in place by the chain of the sword named Zangetsu before they were sent flying. Kenpachi was surprised to hear what she was and he smirked as he looked at them fighting, noticing her skin slowly changing colour as he raised an eyebrow but either way didn't move. Yuki didn't advance from her spot but instead just waited for them to attack "It's sad that between life and death you got stuck with the later." Yuki said as the two charged at her yet she swiftly dodged it and slashed their back, making blood gush out of the wounds "I'm sorry but I have no time to play. Saddly for me each second matters." Yuki told the two males as she tried to strike them once again only to have them block her attack. They continued for a while and they could see the female had a hard time controlling the power she put into her attacks, sometimes stopping and backing away as she noticed she had put too much,getting little cuts and a few slashes each time she did so. They all were surprised when suddenly she coughed up blood and fell on one of her knees even though she wasn't wounded bad enough for that to happen which gave the two in front of her hope "Seems you aren't that strong after all" Nnoitra said while smirking widely before getting ready to attack her "Funny to hear that from someone that has all of their soul intact. How about I snatch half of yours and see how you deal with that?" Yuki told him as she watched them, her eyes flashing to a bright red before going back to their chocolate one,making the two in front of her back away "What the fuck? As far as I saw only those of top tier rank are able to do that" Nnoitra said more to himself than anyone else as the female was pissing him off just like everyone else he knew,the blue haired male near him was just someone he couldn't stand and he wasn't aware of Kenpachi presence "Don't worry, I myself sometimes wish that I wouldn't be able to do it" Yuki said before a roar could be heard, a blue and white panther attacking Grimmjow and bitting his shoulder, leaving him paralyzed which gave Yuki enough time to stand up and make the other male be unable to move as he was in shook before the panther bit him too "Thank you" Yuki said to the animal as her mind got a little bit dizzy, making her slightly stumble and the panther instinctively got closer to her,earning a smile from Yuki. She quickly regained her balance and gone to where Kenpachi and Yachiru were, putting her hand to her own chest before making a little fragment of her soul come out and giving it to Yachiru, bitting on her thumb quickly and pressing it on the mark on her chest "Release." She said slowly in a deeper voice while her eyes were a bright red, the pink haired girl's chest sparkling brightly for a moment before it stopped and the mark disappeared. "Panthera" Yuki quickly said before coughing more blood,putting her hand in front of her mouth then jumping down the building and landing on her feet, getting on the animal right after while closing her eyes tightly as her hair slowly started becoming black "As fast as possible" The female said under her breath and held on tight while the panther just growled before starting to run.

Kenpachi and Yachiru stared in shock just like the ones that were down as they also got to know the female knew they were there all along but recovered quickly as Kenpachi stood up,taking his phone out of his jeans and reading a message before sliding it back inside his pocket and jumping down,landing near the two on the ground. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were left shocked as to what they witnessed since they never saw anyone have no control over it, or it was just their race being different, or more special. "What a strange woman." Grimmjow said loudly as he stood still,his wounds slowly regenerating as he sighed "Seems not even the bite of a panther could shut your mouth" Kenpachi said before starting to walk away "Wait a second! Where are you going?!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he didn't want to be left with Nnoitra "Urahara called us " The tall man simply said "He said he has to tell us something important about those two before you started messing up with her" Kenpachi continued as he remembered the time the message was sent to it then shrugged as he continued walking away "Yah! Wait! You're going to leave us here?!" Grimmjow yelled while Nnoitra just laid on the floor "Shut up, you're too fucking loud" The slimmer and taller man yelled as he closed his eyes "Soon Ichigo will come and scoop you up. He will be the one taking you even though you were the ones that cut off his arm after all he has to come too and Urahara obviously knew this would happen " Kenpachi said before he disappeared out of their sight.

 **/ Half an hour later /**

"Can't I just kill them?" Yuki said once their arrived back at the scene,her deeper voice that was also as cold as ice making the two males on the floor look at the two as they stood at their feet. The female had long black hair now,bright red eyes that just reminded them of fresh blood,a greyish colour for her skin and claws instead of nails. "No,you can't. Urahara told us to get them back safely" Ichigo said as he wore his usual scowl while looking at the female before at the two which were at their feet "I'll take the taller one but I can't promise you he won't get a few scratches on the way" Yuki said as she looked at the long black haired male that had an eyepatch on his left eye "By the way, you should let your true form free one day,I wanna fight him" Yuki said as she walked to the male's head and took Nnoitra by the back of his collar ,making him scowl yet he didn't say anything as he would rather not stay on the street beaten up "Are you crazy?! One of us would end up death if that were to happen!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at her before taking Grimmjow and putting him over his shoulder "Can't you just pick me like she did with Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked as he tried to look at the male. Yuki begun talking before her brother could,looking at the blue haired male as she did so "Want me to do it instead? I'll make sure to bump you and this other asshole into each other a few times" Yuki said,clearly making the other shut up as he groaned instead "Let's go." Ichigo lastly said before they both took off.

 **/ At Urahara's shop /**

Urahara Kisuke looked at all of them while having his fan in front of his face,his usual green hat covering his blonde hair as only his eyes were visible "Well,as of now we just have to wait for those two to get here" The blonde haired male said as he looked at the high and middle tiers demons in front of him. Most of them begun talking as they waited before they saw Yoruichi Shihoin walk inside, a purple haired female that had yellow cat like eyes and dark skin, together with Aizen Sousuke, a male with short brown hair and brown eyes. "They're coming" Yoruichi said as she had gone to sit near Urahara while Aizen sat next to Byakuya Kuchiki, a man with black long and straight hair,grey eyes and fair skin.

After a few minutes they heard a knock and a girl's voice that seemed deeper than normal "Shut up you're annoying" Yuki said in a cold tone to the two males that they were holding as Ichigo opened the door,both of them throwing Nnoitra and Grimmjow inside,making them fall on each other before they inspected the faces in front of them. Yuki stopped for a moment at Kenpachi's face before she widened her eyes as she saw Aizen "You!-" She said in an angry tone,her eyes mixing in colour as they were both bloody red and chocolate brown while her hair also begun having mixed colours between her bright orange and the void black one as she then jumped to the other side and on the male, sitting on him so he couldn't move, her knees on each of his hands as she sat on his chest while her right hand wrapped around his neck "What- Yuki?!" Ichigo exclaimed surprised at the reaction of his sister and at the fact that her colours were mixed,since it was the first time he had seen it like that,while everyone else just looked at her in shock "Yuki-chan?" Yachiru said as she gone by her side after jumping off Kenpachi's shoulder "It's alright! I forgave him!" The little girl said which made Yuki look at the her while beginning to slowly let go of Aizen neck, a purple mark of her hand being visible on the skin "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kenpachi asked as he looked at the girls,Yachiru standing by Yuki's side as the taller female glared down at the male that tried desperately to catch his breath "He's the one that had killed Yachiru." Yuki said with clear venom in her voice unlike her ice cold one, surprising everyone once again as they looked at the accused male since Yachiru told them what happened but kept hidden the identity of the killer. Kenpachi looked at Yachiru and saw that the pink haired female avoided his gaze and clearly was afraid as she looked at the brown haired male. Kenpachi stood up and gone to Aizen, getting everyone's attention while taking his sword out,walking toward the acused male and piercing Aizen's heart once he arrived to stastand near his head before the male turned to dust "People like him don't need to be forgiven." Kenpachi said in a cold tone as he looked at Yuki before taking the Yachiru into his arms then gone back to his seat,Yuki sitting in the place Aizen was and Ichigo coming by her side not long after while her eyes started going back to their bloody red and her hair turned once again completely black. Urahara waited for everything to settle down before looking at Yuki "Now that everyone calmed down, would you mind healing them?" Urahara asked, reffering to Nnoitra and Grimmjow "Can't they just stay like that?" The now black haired female said as she looked at the two on the floor which couldn't move "They won't be able to do anything, just heal them" Byakuya said to the female in a calm voice as he closed his eyes. Yuki sighed before getting up and walking to the two,taking Grimmjow into her arms and putting him down near Nnoitra then bitting her own thumbs at the tip then placing them above their mouth and letting the blood drip inside, their bodies healing steadily and the liquid used to paralyze them slowly leaving too as she left and gone to stand by her brother's side. "I request you two to stay put unless you want to be sent back to where you came back from" Urahara said while smiling,making the two do nothing else but sit up and get near the table,in their supposed to be seats.

"Shall we start then?" Urahara asked as his face got serious,taking a little pause before continuing to talk "So,I called you all here because since Yuki revived Yachiru I could sense her Shin no Tamashī and there was no track of her Nise no Tamashī which in their case is pretty bad if it's caused by a fight but either way I am glad it isn't Ichigo's one." Urahara said as he looked at the two while keeping his fan in front of his face "Why's that?" Mayuri asked as he looked at the two twins, clearly interested about the two since he had never seen one of their kind. "Well as a matter of a fact we actually are hybrids of two demons,one was a white demon while the other was one of your species which is also why we have those true forms." Yuki explained to the ones in front of her as she was more suited for talking but also because she was in her true form so it was easier to as the one that was in control in that moment was the one with the most knowledge. "We have separated souls unlike you which have just one soul because we are different species put together but also because we can revive others by giving them a part of our soul if our twin isn't with us and so this is also to be closer to immortality." The female said before Mayuri immediately talked right after "Do you remain with half of your soul forever or does it regenerate?" He asked as he made Nemu,the mid-class Demon which follows him anywhere, that sat near him note everything down "Our other half regenerates but it takes some time and it also depends on the situation as of why we lost it. Yuki wanted to get out of the fight before I took over because she didn't want me to fight them since it would have ended in me killing them as she had lost her soul by reviving Yachiru but has suppressed me so it wouldn't take a bad turn.." The female said in an icy tone while her eyes showed nothing "So if it's like that does that mean that right now you aren't Yuki?" Byakuya asked as he looked at the female,his grey eyes showing interest in the subject "Something like that. My name is Mugetsu." The female explained, making Nnoitra, Zaraki and Grimmjow wonder as they knew their swords were named Shingetsu and Zangetsu. "So which sword is yours then?" Grimmjow asked, surprising some in the room by asking thay "My sword is Shingetsu, this town also got it's name changed 20 years ago when I was born and it actually was mostly meant as a sign of peace between us,white demons, and the humans of this town" Mugetsu said as she made his sword appear in his hand, it being a white and shiny one before it transformed to a void black in a mere second yet the blade still shined under the light "You asked because you knew of the two swords name as Yuki mentioned it before,right?" The female later asked as she put the sword on the table,earning just a nod from the male as the sword gone back to it's original colour "Shingetsu means new moon and if Yuki is the one holding it it shines as bright as the full moon but it's actually a symbol to indicate the opposite of me since my name means moonless sky and if I'm the one holding it the sword turns completely black but if you look carefully you can still see it shining and as long as it shines it means Yuki is still alive." Mugetsu continued then stopped as she made the sword disappear and looked at Mayuri "As of why Urahara prefers me over Shirosaki, Ichigo's Shin no Tamashī, it's because unlike me he is quick-tempered, aggressive, impatient,violent,loud,impulsive and blunt which makes him hard to control unless Yuki is here." Mugetsu said before stopping for a moment then continuing after looking at Urahara "But we aren't here for me to discuss and reveal everything about us so I will have to take my leave before I make Yuki angry." The female said as she stood up "Ah,yes,of course" Urahara said as he got up too "Follow me." The blonde haired male said and Mugetsu gone after him before stopping and looking back at Ichigo,the male following shortly and leaving the other demons confused. "We weren't even introduced to each other properly even though we knew the reason of her being called here." Unohana said while smiling softly "Well,that's true but we do have time and beside " Mayuri said and stopped to look at the door the three gone through "It still seemed as if she wasn't telling every detail" The male said as he was clearly annoyed,he was a researcher after all and he always wanted to know every little detail which made Yoruichi sit down near him,wrapping her arm around his shoulder while grinning "Don't be so grumpy over it!" Yoruichi said while smirking "Don't touch me" Mayuri said in his usual husky voice "Awh,come on,we are old friends after all~" Yoruichi said to the other,keeping on teasing him before letting him go and slightly backing away once the other swinged his arm to hit her.

Rukia turned to Renji once everyone else was starting to talk with each other "Doesn't that woman seem similar to that orange haired girl back then?" Rukia whispered to the red haired male as they got closer to each other "That's true but they're completely different" Renji said and they both stopped for a moment as they looked at each other since they were trying to make things have sense in their head "What are you whispering about?" Byakuya asked the two middle-class demons which followed him as he looked at them, seeing how their faces darkened and they slowly turned around "Nothing Onii-san is just that today while patrolling we saw a bright orange haired girl save a child from a Demon and also putting his soul back into his body so we were just wondering.." Rukia said slowly while scratching her head as she felt little in front of her brother,stopping toward the end "If it was her?" Byakuya asked and stopped for a moment,earning nods from both of them before continuing "It must have been her Nise no Tamashī then. It is more than probably her just calm down." Byakuya said and the two just bowed to the other,not knowing that one of the other Demons in the room were watching them. "Is anything wrong Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked the later and the male looked away from the trio "No,there's nothing wrong Nemu." The demon simply said as he was also thankful Yoruichi finally gone away.

 **/ With Yuki\Mugetsu,Ichigo and Urahara /**

"So do you have a way to make her soul regenerate faster?" Mugetsu asked Urahara as they walked down a path of stairs to get down to his basement "Yes. I have made some research and combined both of your salivas and blood,creating a substance that if put into a tank of liquid could help someone regenerate their soul, wounds or simply get a braind new soul and an extra good point is that when they get out they will be completely dry! Including their clothes." Urahara explained as they walked down until they arrived at a basement, opening the door and in the middle of it being a circular tank that had just enough space for Yuki to stay inside of "I'm actually curious though,why did you agree to it so easily?" Ichigo asked as they stepped in the middle of the room looking at the female and making Mugetsu look at him with understanding eyes,him being the only one that could ever get emotions out of her when she was in her true form or directly out of Mugetsu as they could materialize in the outside world "I and your sister made a deal. I will stay until she regenerates only if she loses half of her soul in a fight,to save someone that died in a fight before they completely falter away or anything that has to do with that kind of situation but Yuki wasn't in any as such so I have no reason to stay and cause her problems. I like making others know about me because that just means I can surpass my limits while she hates it because she wants to end fights as fast as possible and have no one figure her out or get to know her which is another reason why I cannot stay." Mugetsu explained as she watched Urahara prepare everything "I see" Ichigo said while watching Mugetsu as he talked, the blonde male said everything was ready not long after "It was nice to see you again" Mugetsu said then quickly pecked Ichigo's forehead then walked up the stairs before dropping her body into the liquid, closing her eyes as she immediately gone into a state of sleep "It will take at least 4 hours for her soul to completely regenerate but I think it's better than 1 week" Urahara said and Ichigo just smiled at his words while nodding "I wanted to ask this from a long time but never really did since I didn't know how your sister would react but can you and your sister mate with each other?" Urahara asked while putting his fan in front of his face, covering it almost completely, watching the male from behind it with his barely visible eyes. Ichigo blushed at the question and looked down embarassed before he answered "Well, Mugetsu and Shirosaki told us from when we were 18 that we could mate if one of us was in their Shin no Tamashī and the other in their Nise no Tamashī as the Nise and Shin forms are actually separate and thus able to mate and we can also mate twice and just then we will be truly bounded to each other but that will happen only if by the age of 25 we don't find a mate or have no one and that mate that is good for us is not the one that makes only us love them but the one that can make both of our souls fall in love with the other." Ichigo explained as he scratched the back of his head, the blush not leaving his face "I see,that is interesting" Urahara said as a strange glint was in his eyes before he smiled toward the male "Well, how about we go back up now?" Urahara asked and Ichigo just nodded,still embarassed that he had to answer something like that. "Well, let's go then" Urahara said as he shot his usual grin and gone up the stairs.

Ichigo followed him not long after and gone back to the living room before sitting down and dropping his head on the table,it being heard as a loud sound and making most of the people look at him "What happened? Your presence is kind of weird." Byakuya asked as he looked at the male with an emotionless expression. The words made Ichigo suddenly look up at the male, having completely forgotten about the others in the room "Ah,no,it's nothing" He said quickly before his true form materialized near him,it being a person identical to him but with paper white hair,black sclera and bright yellow irises while his skin was a porcelain colour unlike Ichigo's tanned one "Awh,come on King, you can't be shy because of that~" Shirosaki said,teasing the male as he smirked,after all he loved to, especially when it had to do with something he instead really desired and he just ignored the stares he got from the other demons because of his appearance and words "Shut up Shiro!" Ichigo said, quickly swinging at his left side only to have the white haired male dodge it by a mere centimetre "Oh,how sad. You missed King" Shirosaki said before patting his head making Ichigo swing at him again only to miss, the action repeating over and over again as they used all of the space in the living room since Ichigo was running after the other while also making sure to not hit anyone or step on them "Awh,you gotten weaker King. This is why I like playing with Yuki more" Shirosaki said only to stare at a wide eyed Ichigo who seemed to look behind him "Please don't tell me Mugetsu is behind me.." The white haired male said as he slowly begun feeling the presence of the said person and was sent flying not long after "Stop bothering him." Mugetsu said firmly as his form was slightly uncomplete at the clothes and his frame was taller,standing at 2 meters,his shoulders wider and his body that of a male making the other demons in the room realize that despite his gender when he was in control he was practically forced to use the female's body "Ah,you already can materialize even tho she barely has a quarter of her soul regenerated?" Shirosaki asked as he got out of the wall and stretched,his bones snapping "You know that if she could she would have done the same to you right now and you know that she is strong enough for me to do this." Mugetsu said slowly in a cold tone as he gone to Ichigo's side and wrapped his arms around his waist protectively,clearly making the orange haired male blush as he looked down since Urahara's question was still in his head. "Yah,that's unfair. You get to touch him but I don't get to touch Yuki." Shirosaki said,pouting as he was still trying to embarass Ichigo,aware of how easy it was. Mugetsu was about to say something before Ichigo intrerupted him "Can you both shut up?!" He yelled as he threw zangetsu into Shirosaki's direction while piercing Mugetsu with shingetsu "Awh, you're no fun" Shirosaki said as he dematerialized while Mugetsu just pecked Ichigo's head before he did so while the swords disappeared too not long after as a vein clearly popped on the orange haired male forehead before he punched the nearest wall, stopping for a moment after he realized everything that happened and looked around "Urahara will kill me.." Ichigo said to himself before jumping as he felt the blonde's presence near him and heard his voice "I would torture you but saddly if I did that your sister would arise from the dead with less than half of her soul to destroy me" Urahara said in a slightly annoyed voice "You all have to go back to your houses now,you'll properly meet the two or Ichigo later on" Urahara said once again and Ichigo's expression immediately changed as he looked seriously at the blonde haired male "I'll go stay with Yuki and probably sleep until she wakes up,See ya." Ichigo said before abruptly stopping "Ah wait,I haven't properly introduced myself to all of you. Sorry for the disrespect. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, demon and white demon hybrid,nice to meet all of you." The orange haired male said while bowing then rushed away and to his sister,not noticing the other two presences that followed behind him before stopping right in front of the tank then sitting down. There were a few moments of silence before he touched the material with his fingers as he looked at the female "I wonder if we are doing the right thing." Ichigo whispered softly to himself as he smiled in a reassuring yet sad way "Why is she in that state,kid?" Kenpachi asked as Yachiru popped up from behind his shoulder while he stood at the entrance. Ichigo widened his eyes before looking back, his eyes showing confusion before he sighed "Well,as of first she is in this state because she gave half of her soul to revive Yachiru today and she surpressed her true form but she is in this tank because Yuki and Mugetsu made a deal and Mugetsu agreed for the process of the other soul to be faster so Urahara put her in here and he said it would take up to 4 hours for her to be back this way but I'm not sure if it better like this." Ichigo explained as he scratched the back of his head "How much would it take normally?" Yachiru asked as she gone by Ichigo's side and looked up at the female in the water tank "Since she didn't give half of her soul in a fight just a week" Ichigo said as he sighed once again before laying down on the ground "I'll be sleeping here until she wakes up,as long as none of you destroy the tank or bother in any way she will get better in no time" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes while holding his left hand close to his chest, almost immediately falling asleep while feeling Zaraki's presence getting closer.

Kenpachi walked to the tank and scooped Yachiru up,putting her back on his shoulder as he looked at Yuki who was clearly asleep "What are you thinking about Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked before the male turned around,closing the door then going to the left corner of the room "Nothing much" He said as he sat down after some moments of silence. He didn't go to sleep but instead just looked at the two while Yachiru sat on his lap and gone to sleep.

 **/ 4 hours later /**

Yuki opened her eyes slowly before swimming up ,getting her body out of the water and sitting on the top of the tank,her body felt weak and it probably was because her soul was forced to regenerate in much more less time than she needed to have all of her powers back. She groaned slightly as she put a hand on her head since she felt slightly dizzy and closed her eyes,hoping it would make her feel somehow better. Kenpachi watched the girl from the corner and he noticed the female wasn't that well, her presence wasn't steady neither and between all of them she was the one with the most unwavering presence,as proved yesterday,it was obvious just how strong she actually was. He widened his eyes when he saw her begin to fall,immediately getting Yachiru off him then down near his feet before getting up and going to the tank,catching the girl just before she had fell on the ground by sliding down the ground and under her,a groan leaving his mouth as the female collided with his body, the sound waking up Ichigo and Yachiru. Ichigo stood up quickly and looked at Kenpachi after he saw the female wasn't in the tank "Yuki?!" He exclaimed as he quickly gone to the black haired male "She woke up and sat on the top of the tank, she didn't seem that well then I think she fainted" Kenpachi told the male as he carefully sat up with the female in his arms. He was interested about her but there also was something eating at him,it felt like the female kept something hidden from them and it intrigued him,he wanted to know what as it was the first time he was so intrigued by someone. "Ah,the fact her soul was forced to regenerate must have made her body weak" Ichigo said slowly as he looked at his sister before letting out a soft sigh. Ichigo then looked at her and put his hand on her forehead "Seems her body really isn't used to it,she got a fever too and her body is way too pale" The orange haired male said before standing up "Could you carry her and follow me please?" Ichigo asked Kenpachi and watched him sit up before standing up, just nodding toward him as the raven haired male kept the orange haired female secure in his arms while Yachiru jumped on his shoulder. Ichigo gone up the stairs while Kenpachi followed quietly then gone to one of the guest bedrooms,putting the female down without being told to only to have his hand grabbed once he tried to pull away "Uh..there is a slight problem Ichigo" Kenpachi told the other as he looked at the orange haired male while sitting down, clearly having his hand held by a sleeping Yuki. "Oh well, nothing I can do." Ichigo said and saw that Kenpachi was about to take his hand out of her grip,ready to say something only to have Shirosaki materialize near the orange haired male and start before him "Don't ya dare take that fucking hand away" The white haired male said as he spoke and pointed toward Kenpachi "Shirosaki!?" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked at his materialized true form "Yo,King. If she starts crying because of ya I'm going to fuckin' murder ya" Shirosaki said firstly to Ichigo before turning back to Kenpachi, earning a punch from the orange haired male "Shut up and go back!" Ichigo yelled as Kenpachi just watched the two. "You're so mean,King." Shirosaki said before disappearing while pouting "Sorry about that." Ichigo told the other before sighing slightly,not earning any answer from the other male "When Yuki is in a weakened state she grabs a hold on whoever is the first person near her or that touched her that somehow makes her feel safe. Now as about you I think it has to do with Yachiru as she might trust you because you took care of her,I'm not sure but don't let her hand go, last time I did that she started crying and shaking uncontrollably " Ichigo explained to the male before going to the kitchen then coming back with a wet cloth to put on Yuki's forehead. "I hope you don't mind it and will stay since between me and her she was the most hurt one by the world so I guess she has nightmare in those times though she already almost always does." Ichigo said as he smiled gently while looking at his sister after sitting down near the other and putting the cloth on the orange haired female's forehead,it was unfair how the world could be so cruel to her only because of her power,there were times he wished that he had her powers but each time he said it he just earned a punch from the female. Ichigo let out a soft sigh as he remembered before looking at Kenpachi as the taller man watched his sister "She's mysterious and intriguing isn't she?" He asked and earned just a nod before crossing his legs and resting each of his forearms on his knees "I sometimes don't know what she is thinking myself even though we lived together since we were born." Ichigo said and shook his head slightly before looking at Kenpachi "Why do you feel intrigued by her?" Ichigo asked straightforwardly,his expression suddenly becoming serious. Kenpachi looked at the male before back at the girl near him as he started speaking "I'm not really sure,it just feels as if she is hiding something behind this mask,attitude,however you call it and I want to know what." Kenpachi said before slightly raising an eyebrow as the female scooted closer to him while Ichigo just chuckled "If you are so intrigued you could as well just try becoming best friends,it could be a really good thing for her" Ichigo said while smiling as he looked at the female that was laying down "Wouldn't that be hard?" Kenpachi asked while raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at the male once again "If you know how to proceed not really,beside,if you and Yachiru stay together all the time you are practically bound to spend some time together" Ichigo said before getting up and stretching "Will you be able to sleep like that? Apparently Urahara said I have to meet the others properly so I can't really stay anymore" Ichigo asked before Kenpachi just sighed "Just get something for Yachiru,I'll be alright" Kenpachi said as he moved his head to the side so Ichigo could notice the sleeping pink haired female "Alright" Ichigo said and gone away for a moment before returning with a sheet,a blanket and a pillow,putting them near Yuki's one once Kenpachi crouched after getting up and going away from the spot then got under the covers after waking Yachiru up, the pink haired one getting under the covers with him not long after. "Good night" Ichigo said while smiling at the sight as Kenpachi was laying on his back,Yachiru sleeping on his chest while Yuki held his hand and was barely some inches away from the male,closing the door behind before going to the living room.

 **/ Living room/**

All of the Demons gathered once again,the last ones arriving being Grimmjow and Nnoitra and the blue haired male looked around as he didn't see neither the twins and neither Kenpachi "Where is Kenpachi and the twins?" He asked Unohana while looking at her, the female shooting her usual smile before looking at the door "Why don't you ask him?" Unohana said,referring to Ichigo as he had just entered. "It's a pain to explain every little detail so simply put Kenpachi has to take care of a weakened Yuki and a sleeping Yachiru." Ichigo said in a voice which no one in the room knew what feelings held behind it. "You don't have to worry about them, they'll both come once Yuki wakes up" Ichigo continued before sitting at the table, in the spot near his sister's one, showing the ones in the room the respect they had for each other as they always held the other's seat free. Urahara looked at all of them and smiled, about to speak before Mugetsu materialized behind him "I'll be taking part into this so you won't have to introduce a second time for Yuki." Mugetsu said in his usual cold voice before bowing at the people in front of him then walked to Ichigo and sat near him, where Yuki's seat would be. "Alright,so as of start even though everyone knows who the two of you are you have to introduce once again" Urahara said while looking at Mugetsu and Ichigo and the two just nodded. Ichigo looked at everyone before he spoke in a calm voice "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,hybrid of a white demon and a demon,20 years old, younger one. I hope we will get along,nice to meet all of you." Ichigo told the other and bowed at the end as sign of respect and immediately after Mugetsu started,his voice deep and cold as ice "I'm Mugetsu, Yuki's true form. Her full name is Yuki Kurosaki, she is 20 years old but the older one by some minutes. I hope you will get along with the both of them." Mugetsu said and closed his eyes while bowing at the end of the sentence,the other demons bowing to him too. "Alright,let's start from Byakuya and continue from him to his right" Urahara said while earning a "Tch" from Mayuri since he had never been able to stand the other. Byakuya looked at the two calmly,his long black hair mostly falling down his back while a little part of it was on his right side,and stayed silent for 2 seconds before starting to speak "Byakuya Kuchiki, High class demon,26 years old. Nice to meet the both of you." The male said calmly and bowed at the end before turning to look at Renji and Rukia,both of them straightening themselves as soon as his eyes moved on them "Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm 19 years old and a mid-class demon. Nice to meet the both of you." She slightly yelled in the most proud voice she could utter before bowing down with all of her body her black hair fitting her face perfectly and she was obviously short for her age while her eyes were the same grey colour as her brother, showing that they were alike in some ways "Renji Abarai,best friend of Rukia Kuchiki. I'm 20 years old and also a mid-class demon. Nice to meet you." Renji said in a loud and proud voice before bowing down, his red hair falling down his shoulders as he didn't have it tied up,his eyebrows had a weird shape while his eyes were the same colour as his hair,unlike his best friend he was fairly tall,probably taller than Ichigo by some inches and they both followed them as they then came up at the same time,high-fiving once Byakuya stopped looking at them which made Ichigo smile toward them as he found them cute. They then moved their gaze to a female with long black hair that instantly smiled at them,her skin was fair and slightly pale while her eyes seemed to be a royal blue "Retsu Unohana,I'm 36 years old and a high class demon. Nice to meet you." The female said and bowed with her head in a polite way "She seems scary" Ichigo whispered to Mugetsu,making the other look at him and raise an eyebrow "Why?" He asked the orange haired male while looking at the next person "It feels as if she hides something under that smile and kind eyes " Ichigo said which made Mugetsu slightly chuckled before the orange haired male looked at the next person too,seeing how the male actually slightly resembled him. "I'm Shuuhei Hisagi,mid-class demon and 23 years old.I hope we get along and it's nice to meet both of you." He said calmly before bowing,obviously more mature than his age and the two couldn't help but bow back. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame,mid-class demon and I follow only Kenpachi Zaraki's order. I'm 23 years old. It's nice to meet you both." The male said in a clear and proud voice,bowing before getting back up. He had no hair,his eyes seemed to be a viridan colour and each one of his eyes also have a small red marking at the outer corner,his skin tanned as he also seemed fairly tall. "Yumichika Aysewaga,mid-class demon under Kenpachi Zaraki and also 23 years old. It's nice to meet you two" The male said,his hair a black color while his skin was shiny,his eyes an amethyst colour and the feathers on his eyeslashes making him stand out while his height was slightly shorter than Ikkaku's one . They both bowed at them before looking at the next person,Ichigo being unable to not blink as the male obviously has his face and body painted which made him slightly wonder what is under all that paint,the paint was a mix of white and black which slightly made his honey golden eyes shine "I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi,a high class demon and I'm 36 years old. It's nice to meet you,white demons." The male said in a deep voice and Ichigo couldn't help but bow back because of the glint in the male's eyes. Their eyes moved to the female next to Mayuri,her hair was black like most people in the room while her eyes were a dark green and showed no emotions "I'm Nemu Kurotsuchi, mid-class demon and I follow only Mayuri's-sama orders. I'm 25 years old. Is nice to meet you" The female said and the two lastly looked at Nnoitra and Grimmjow and the blue haired male started first "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,high-class demon,24 years old" Ichigo noticed just then that the male was obviously tall and muscular,his hair was spiky and the same sky blue colour as his eyes and had green lines below them similiar to the eye marking the species Panthera have which slightly reminded him of the Panther they have at home,the male that introduced himself didn't bow but Ichigo did and Mugetsu was forced to do it too by the orange haired male before their eyes moved to the last one and the one that cut Ichigo's arm off the first time they met each other. The black haired male was obviously the tallest in the room but also the most slim and he obviously had a lanky body which could also prove as an advantage for the other. "Nnoitra Gilga, high-class demon and also 24 years old." The black haired male said and just Ichigo bowed,not forcing the other to since it was obvious that he wouldn't have. "Alright,so now that everyone finaly knows each other we can tell you the reason why I actually called you here" Urahara said while smiling as he also stood up,his fan just as usual in front of his face and hiding his grin "Since Yuki used half of her soul I would kindly want to ask for you to not fight Ichigo or her and to not attack anyone in this town since it would bring them problems as Yuki isn't the type to stand and watch no matter how weakened she is. Regardless of the fact that I actually found a way for Yuki to regenerate her soul back her body needs a week for her body and soul to completely recover and since it only took 4 hours thus forced it to heal she is in a weakened state which means Mugetsu would do her work if she has to do any and it wouldn't end pretty, so I would prefer if you hold back your thirst for blood and fight for at least 3 days." The blonde haired male explained and Grimmjow and Nnoitra were about to talk but the male continued before they could "You can fight each other or anything just don't attack the twins or the residents of the town." Urahara said and the two just glared at each other "Also,I know some of you are tired of paying where you live even though you barely stay therr so you can go live in their mansion" Urahara lastly said and smiled widely behind the fan as Ichigo stood up "Wait,what!?" The orange haired male exlaimed before pointing at Urahara "How come you decide that and also tell us just now?!" He continued as Mugetsu dragged him back down but on his lap and tried to calm him "Well,Yuki wouldn't refuse anyway would she?" Urahara said as he slightly tilted his head while Ichigo clearly had a vein popping on his forehead and grabbed his sword to throw it at the male only to be surprised by a Yuki as she opened the door and stood at the entrace,a seemingly annoyed Kenpachi behind her "Can you keep quiet? You will wake Yachiru up." Yuki simply said before looking at Mugetsu that simply kissed Ichigo's forehead for the 3rd time that day before disappearing.

"They can stay as long as they keep their hands to themselves,don't break anything, don't go randomly searching and most of all don't fight inside the mansion." Yuki said as she gone to sit near Ichigo, looking at Grimmjow and Nnoitra at her last words, Kenpachi following behind her after closing the door to actually go and sit where his seat was which was before Ikakku's only to instinctively catch the girl since her legs gave in then help her back up so she could go to her seat "Thank you" Yuki said before letting out a sight,her skin pale unlike her usual tanned one and her face expressing exhaustion. Most of the people in the room were surprised by the much more taller man actions but either way didn't ask anything or show it as the black haired male gone to his seat and Yuki to hers. Mayuri observed the female for a moment before speaking, he was bold and curious by nature,never getting tired of knowing more about everything or anyone that surrounded him as he considered everything just specimens for his experiments "Are you in that state because your soul was forced to regenerate?" The high-class demon asked which made everyone's attention go back to the female"I'm not Mugetsu to actually tell you the answer to that but aren't you asking that to confirm Urahara's words?" Yuki said as she slowly closed her eyes before opening them and looking at the male,a slightly menancing glint in her eyes "Hm. And how come you knew that he said anything similiar to that?" Mayuri asked while barely tilting his head as Nemu wrote everything down on a notepad "He and Yoruichi raised us. Give your curiosity and thirst for knowledge a rest."The orange haired female said before sighing "Who is coming to live at the mansion?" She asked and looked at Urahara before Mayuri could say anything,changing the subject successfully . "Well,as far as I know, Unohana, Byakuya,Renji,Rukia,Hisagi, Kenpachi since Yachiru will come for sure and obviously Ikkaku and Yumichika will come too so that leaves out Mayuri,Nemu, Grimmjow and Nnoitra." Urahara told the girl as she slowly got up with the help of her brother "So the 3 nuisances aren't coming,what a relief." Yuki said,it being clear to her brother that she just tried to test their patience "Should you really be like that in this state?" Ichigo asked the female,while the 3 so called nuisances clearly had a vein pop on their forehead. Yuki just shrugged at his words before looking into her brother's worried eyes even though the emotions in her own couldn't be read "Are you saying I can't say things I would normally say just because my body is in a weak state?" Yuki said while taking her hand away from the male's one,her brother not answering since he wasn't sure how thus earning a chuckle from the female "Remember I don't change depending on my body state." The female said then kissed his forehead,the demons watching the sweet moment before they were met with a cold gaze from Yuki " If you have time to stare then actually do something useful" Yuki said before taking Ichigo's hand and walking away,going out of the shop while dragging a slightly shocked Ichigo after her. "That woman is full of surprises" Grimmjow said as they all watched the two leave "So many that not even her brother knows what she is thinking" Kenpachi said,drawing the demons attentions as he stood up,a sleepy Yachiru coming in the room at the same time and walking to Kenpachi "Ken-chan, where is Yuki-chan?" She asked as she rubbed her right eye for a second because of the bright light. Kenpachi just took the child up and carried her before walking outside "She's going home,want go to with her? I'll come soon after with our things." The tall man said as he got out of the building and gone after the two twins, catching them not long after and seeing the two but with a third person that looked just like Ichigo but the colors didn't match at all. "Shut up Shirosaki,I can walk. If you even try to get me off my feet I'm going to ignore you for an entire week." Yuki said in a slightly pissed voice,the pale man near her taking all of her attention while she was being supported by Ichigo in case her knees gave up on her again "Awh,come on 's not like you give me that much attention to threaten me with that" The later said as he slightly came closer to her "Want it to be 1 month?" Yuki said before turning to look at him then coming to a halt as she noticed Kenpachi's figure from the corner of her eyes, looking back at the man that was taller and much more massive than all of them "Anything wrong,Kenpachi?" Yuki asked him directly in a firm tone which made the male that was approaching chuckle as the female was practically in his arms because her feet gave in a few minutes ago before stopping in front of them "Just wanted to ask you to take Yachiru with you" Kenpachi said as he looked at the female,seeing she was about to answer but wasn't able to as Yachiru suddenly jumped on her face and hugged it so she just raised and arm and made an ok with her hand before turning around,taking Yachiru off her face in a gentle way then hugging her protectively while Ichigo just smiled at the sight "You really like children don't ya?" Shirosaki said while smirking only to be met by Yuki's forehead as she hit his face " Shut up and go away already." She said louder than usual before sighing as the pale man dematerialized,his expression not changing and at the same time Kenpachi leaving to go to his apartment, packing everything he needed up then following the twins presence to get to the mansion.

Once Kenpachi arrived he raised an eyebrow as he saw Ichigo at the entrance holding a sleeping Yachiru and observed the surroundings for a moment,seeing the forest,realization hitting him for a moment as he had never noticed the mansion before looking toward Ichigo"How come you are here? Not going to enter?" Kenpachi asked as he walked closer yet kept a distance so the other wouldn't feel uncomfortable "That idiot asked me to use my power to get here faster and now she's vomiting out her guts, I'm just waiting for her" Ichigo said as he wore his usual scowl, clearly stressed over the way his sister acted as he gently held Yachiru "Give me a break, we would have taken hours at the pace I was going" Yuki said in a weak voice as she came back from the forest,her hair in a ponytail as she had a hand on her stomach "I barely even ate today" The female said mostly to herself as she gone to the two, bowing just with her head toward Kenpachi before turning to unlock the door and let Ichigo and the other male inside first then going in herself, closing the door behind them and putting a password to lock it this time. All three of them stopped in the living room and Yuki looked at Yachiru's sleeping form for a moment before looking at Kenpachi then at Ichigo "I wonder if to put her as close as possible to my room or as far away as possible but I'm afraid that if I do the later she will wake up everyone by crying" Yuki muttered slowly under her breath before her face changed color as Yachiru jumped on her once she finished her sentence "If she did that I say that you would rather just put her in your room." Kenpachi simply said while going to a couch, sitting down as he looked at the trio "But then she would want you in the room too,I barely allow Ichigo into my room." Yuki said slowly as a vein popped on her forehead while she tried taking the pink haired girl off as Kenpachi just shrugged at her words then opened his mouth to talk "I can stay in another room and just come to calm her down when she starts crying in case you can't" The taller man told the other as she just looked at Yachiru for a few moments before sighing "Fine. Come with me and Ichigo please make my usual coffee but make it a little less strong" Yuki told Kenpachi then her brother while gently holding Yachiru, turning to Ichigo and giving him a quick smile,as if to reassure and calm him down,then turning around and going up the stairs while Kenpachi followed her as her expression gone back to her usual cold one. They gone up the stairs for a few minutes as they were getting to the last floor, Yuki stopped for a moment as she felt her body was weaker and supported her weight by using the wall near her, panting slightly as she felt her energy slowly become dimmer "You alright kid?" Kenpachi asked while getting closer, stopping just a few feets away from the female "Yeah,more or less." Yuki said, making the other raise an eyebrow as he noticed the female kept on pushing herself over her limits or away from others and tried to keep on a mask that told I'm fine or I'm alright even when she wasn't . "Take Yachiru for me please,I don't want to wake up to suddenly falling while having her in my arms" Yuki said as she extended her arms toward the other,the black haired male taking the child without saying anything before continuing to follow Yuki as she started walking again "There are just 2 bedrooms on this floor,one is mine and the other will be yours. There are 3 bathrooms in which 2 are connected to each other and one is to your room so you don't have to get out the bedroom and use the door for a million of times.and an extra room where you could put your clothes in or your precious things, also be careful since in the last room at the right is where Panthera lives,I suggest you don't go there since he can be more moody than a kid and more aggressive than a lioness protecting her cubs." Yuki said and immediately heard a roar which was for sure as sign of warning "I'm glad the door is locked." The female whispered to herself before showing Kenpachi which was the room where he could put his clothes and his bedroom which was right in front of hers "You can change or remove anything,I don't really care as nothing gets destroyed. Put anything you don't want in the first room at the left" the female said as she stood in the doorway,leaning on one of the walls while crossing her arms over her chest "If you want anything to eat you can either cook yourself or ring the bell in the kitchen and either me or Ichigo will come to prepare food but there also is a kitchen downstairs and you would usually find Ichigo there since he got used to cooking there and he apparently likes it more. There are spa, training grounds and also a room with toys and candy if Yachiru ever wants to go there but for the training grounds you will have to firstly ask us. I will go downstairs, you are in most part free to go anywhere beside rooms that have an X on them as long as nothing gets destroyed" Yuki explained quickly before yawning,turning around and leaving door open as she started going back down all the stairs "Drinking coffee in this state and at this hour will ruin my health" She told herself as she slightly sighed while Kenpachi stood behind,putting Yachiru on the bed and letting her sleep before starting to unpack everything.

Once Yuki arrived down her face slightly darkened as she saw everyone that she met before had come,sighing slightly then looking at Ichigo "Shall I be the one to give them the rooms?" Yuki asked her brother while the male just came with the cup of coffee,giving it to her while smiling in a way that clearly expressed sorry toward her,not getting any answer beside that as he had gone to cook dinner. "Alright,all of you be quiet." Yuki said while looking at everyone in front of her,sighing once again and waiting for everyone to look at her as she took a sip from the coffee "I'll be leading you all toward your rooms,since you are 11 people and there are 4 floors there will be 4 people for the 3 floors since the 4th is already taken by me,Kenpachi and Yachiru and other bedrooms are not accessible on that floor. Please follow me." Yuki said then turned around walking up until she was in the middle of the stairs that devided in two afterward "Mayuri-san and Nemu-san,you go to the left,you can share a room if you want but there are two bedrooms right in front of each other,the 3rd door on each side,2 bathrooms and also extra rooms for you to put things in in case the bed rooms aren't enough plus a room which is a kitchen if you are too lazy to actually go down the stairs." The orange haired female said,clearly under slight stress to have so many people live inside and practically invade their personal life, the coffee she was drinking clearly helping as each time she took a sip it seemed she calmed down. "Unohana-san,Hisagi-san you will be going on the right side,there are also two rooms,the 3rd door and they are in front of each other,there are 2 bathrooms each at the left side of your door and 2 kitchens at the right side plus extra rooms for your things. There are also doors with an X on them,I would kindly appreciate it if you refrain yourself from entering them and this goes to anyone living in this mansion beside me and Ichigo." Yuki explained to the two as Mayuri and Nemu passed by her with their belongings,not long after the female and the male she had called afterward too while bowing their head as sign of answer for her last words. "We will have to go to the 2nd floor now, follow me." The orange haired female simply said,going to the left and walking until the end of the corridor while the others were behind her,carrying their bags . She gone all they way up the floor and once again two paths opened "On the left Rukia-san and Renji-san,your rooms are divided just like how Unohana's-san and Hisagi's-san are 2 bedrooms,2 bathrooms, extra rooms but you have just one kitchen." Yuki explained then looked at Grimmjow and Nnoitra "You two go to the right and you have the same things as those on the left but you have 2 kitchens so you don't kill each other,also, keep your voices to a minimum at least at night." The female said to the two,clearly having them on her blacklist as the two just tched at her words before going to their bedrooms. "the others that are left follow me" Yuki said and gone to the right,passing by the other two without giving them a single glance and going up the stairs once again before a path to the left and to the right opened once they arrived at the 3rd floor "Byakuya Kuchiki-san you will be staying on the left,your room is in front of Ichigo's and you can always ask him for something or to be guided around. You have an extra room,a bathroom and a kitchen but if you want something you aren't able to cook me and Ichigo will gladly help,I'm staying on the 4th floor and there is just one large and long hallway,my door is the 2nd on the left and don't go in any room that has an X or the last room on the left on the 4th floor." Yuki explained to the male that nodded and bowed at her words "Understood, thanks for letting me stay here." The raven haired male said before walking to his designated room with hiss belongings. Yuki couldn't help but let out a slight sigh as she drank the last sip of her coffee then turned to the last two "Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san I put you two on this floor so you will be closer to Kenpachi and you will be staying on the right side,there are the same things as Byakuya Kuchiki-san has,2 bedrooms,2 kitchen,2 extra room,2 bathroom and the same rules apply,and don't destroy anything. If you see anything that may seem valuable in any way put them in the extra rooms at safety." Yuki said before a loud bang could be heard from the floor underneath "Just go to your rooms" Yuki told the two as she made her way downstairs, to the 2nd floor,immediately going to the bedroom on the left,about to yell at the two before she widened her eyes as she saw the necklace her mother had left her with shattered,the cup in her hand breaking from the force she had held it with and making the two males that were fighting stop as they saw the female and her hand full of blood "If you can't actually do something as simple as fucking not fight or break things then go the fuck back to hell and fight your fucking souls out!" Yuki said in an angry tone at the two as she walked to the necklace, her presence becoming dark and menacing as she was taking it and it's shattered parts then leaft the two males to look at her while the female just ignored anyone as she gone all they way down the floors before going outside,her wounds not healing as she quickly walked inside of the forest.

Ichigo and the others quickly came to Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's room once they felt the female's presence, the only ones not coming being Mayuri,Nemu and Unohana. Ichigo looked around the room, seeing something missing before looking down at his feet and at the broken cup "Please,don't tell me you two actually managed to break that necklace." The orange haired male asked in a clearly disappointed tone as he knew the female had only one thing in this house that could actually make her flare up all of a sudden if brokem, not needing an actual answer as he figured it out because of the two staying quiet "For god's sake can't you two stay put and behave for at least some hours?" The male yelled before going to the window at the end of the hall,opening it before jumping down,everyone going to look outside of it,surprisingly it let most of them be able to, "Shirosaki" Ichigo said quickly,aware of the stares yet not caring "Yes,King." Shirosaki said as he quickly materialized near the male "Let's find her and bring her back,she for sure will use a spell for the necklace and overburneded her body right now, her healing wil be much more slower than normal" Ichigo told the other and the later just nodded before they both took off,disappearing from the demons sight in a matter of seconds because of the trees which blocked their sight "What happened?" They all heard a deep and husky voice ask and turned around to see Kenpachi standing behind them while Yachiru was on his shoulder "Apparently, Grimmjow and Nnoitra already managed to anger Yuki by breaking something that was really important to her" Byakuya said in a calm voice before going back to his floor,it actually being unusual for him to even come in those types of situations "Oh, I see." Kenpachi said before also turning to go up to his floor yet his expression obviously changed as he glared for a moment at the two tall men that caused the commotion, the others going back to their designated floors and rooms not long after.

Ichigo sighed loudly as he looked for his sister,she must have fainted already since she requested the coffee just to be able to stand on her feet a few more minutes but he never actually expected for those idiots to find a way to make her angry,the necklace that was missing was one of the only things they had from their parents and they treasured each of them a lot, expecially the necklace as it also had a picture of their parents inside of it. He searched for a few minutes before lastly seeing her body laying down,Shirosaki coming not long after as he got closer and saw the necklace was intanct and the female's blood kept flowing from her hand while her breath was unsteady "I was right, this idiot really used a spell to remake it in the state she is right now." Ichigo said before sighing loudly "Shiro,take this necklace and put it somewhere safe and do not hurt anyone. I'm going to take care of Yuki since she still does have a fever." The orange haired male said while the other just did as told,taking the necklace before going back to the mansion. Ichigo took the female into his arms and started walking toward the mansion,not wanting to hurt the female's body more than it already was after ripping a part of his left sleeve to stop the bleeding the female had on her right hand,the cloth almost immediately getting full of blood as Ichigo carefully carrying the female and leaving a kiss on her forehead before getting into the mansion. Ichigo gone all the way up to the 4th floor and was surprised to find Kenpachi waiting at the doorway of his room, the raven haired male raising an eyebrow at the sight before Yachiru popped up,both demons looking at Yuki and the state she was in "Her body is still too weak despite her struggles to not show it, huh?" Kenpachi asked while chuckling, earning a punch on the head from Yachiru "Shut up Ken-chan! That's no way to talk about someone that tries to show no weakness! Is she going to be alright Ichi?" The pink haired female asked after briefly lecturing Kenpachi and Ichigo just nodded toward her as he started walking to the female's room,putting her down on the bed before unbandaging her hand,chanting something under his breath before the female's hand completely healed. "If you don't mind it could you two watch over her for a few seconds?" Ichigo asked the two, Kenpachi staying at the door while Yachiru entered inside and sat on the bed near Yuki "Sure,kid" Kenpachi said while Yachiru just nodded "Thank you" Ichigo said before quickly walking away and to the extra room,taking a clean cloth before going to the kitchen,putting the cloth under cold water and slightly squeezing some out of it before going back to his sister, putting the cloth over her forehead as she kept on sleeping soundly "Please watch over her tonight,bring your sheet,pillow and blanket and stay here,don't let her get up and make her rest even if by force." Ichigo told Kenpachi and the later just nodded as he gone to take his things to sleep and laid on the floor,earning a quick thank you from Ichigo before he had gone away.

Ichigo gone downstairs after calling everyone beside Nemu,Mayuri,Unohana, Yachiru and obviously Kenpachi and Yuki. He looked at everyone in front of him and sighed softly, his glare mostly on Grimmjow and Nnoitra, it showing the same glint that Shirosaki had as the white haired male was near him and glaring at the two so hard that some of them were sure it won't be long until lasers shoot out of his eyes. "As of first I hope nothing similiar to what happened today will occur and both of you will be saying sorry tomorrow to her. As of second I want all of you to search into your rooms and see if you can find anything that you might think it would be precious to us and put them in a safe corner in the extra room,if you aren't sure about it just bring them to us or put them there regardless. As of third I ask all of you to be as calm as possible,stop fighting,arguing or anything like that for at least 3 days until Yuki has a full recover because if you keep on doing those things and stressing her out she will just get worse instead." Ichigo said before looking at Grimmjow as he raised his hand to talk,thankful that he actually showed some manners. "Why tomorrow and not today?" He asked,making most people look at him and making Nnoitra raise an eyebrow at his question "Did ya warm up Grimmy?" Nnoitra said to the blue haired male clearly making fun of him and the other was about to comment back but Ichigo intrerrupted them "Nnoitra,someone doesn't have to soften up to ask a question like that,they just need manners and to be strong mentaly to overcome their pride to say something like that which is something you clearly completely lack so unless you want to end up in the mouth of our Panther then I would rather you shut up your filthy mouth and fuck off." Ichigo said in a slightly angry tone,everyone just looking serious at him while Shirosaki looked at him in shock "Woah,King. I never thought I would hear or see you actually being harsh toward people" the white haired male said as he tilted his head before smiling once the other glared at him "No time for jokes huh?" Shirosaki said as he raised his hands in front of his own upper body as in sign of defense,Ichigo just looking away and turning to Grimmjow " I won't let anyone talk to her as of now or today,she needs to rest especially now that she is also unstable emotionally and Kenpachi is just keeping an eye on her because Yachiru would ask for her and want to know how she feels either way so this was an easier way to deal with it.You can apologize to her tomorrow." Ichigo simply said before yawning slightly, stretching his body afterward and making his bones crack. Ichigo then gone to the kitchen as he let out yet another soft sight "Now,I don't think any of you had really anything to eat,did you? Come and dig in." Ichigo told them as there was a table with all kind of foods,the taste going from all the range of bitter,sour and sweet. The demons looked at the food and all gone to the table,some doing so because they thought it would be disrespectful to refuse while Ichigo was about to leave,going to the stairs only to be stopped by Grimmjow as the male started talking again,in a lower tone so the others wouldn't hear him as he continued looking at Ichigo "What about the necklace?" the blue haired male asked, making Ichigo glance at him for a moment before starting to walk again but while also answering the question "It's intact and all repaired,that idiot couldn't take it so she used her last drops of energy to repair it by using a spell and fainted but she is going to be alright." Ichigo explained before disappearing from their sight,the others eating then going back to their rooms not long after.

 **/ 6 hours later,in Yuki's bedroom /**

Kenpachi told Yachiru from the beginning to go sleep with Ichigo since if the male put him to check on the female her brother for sure knew something would have happened, thought,he was still unsure why the male put him,once again,probably because he is the one that took care of Yachiru. He woke up as he kept on hearing loud whimpers and whines,going to switch the lights on before going to the female only to be surprised by the way he had found her. She was clearly having a nightmare as she was curled up and hugging the blanket with a lot of strenght while her body kept on shaking uncontrollably and her face was hid by her knees as she had almost turned into a ball. Kenpachi shook her gently until she woke up, widening his eyes as the female suddenly sat up and turned her head to him, tears running down only her left eye as her eyes express pure fear before she quickly closed them and put a hand on her head while slightly groaning "Guess you moved too fast,lay on the bed and try to calm down first" Kenpachi told the female while also helping her,hearing her sigh in a stressed way "Thank you" Yuki said slowly in a barely audible voice as she also wiped her tears from the left side of her cheek, keeping her eyes closed and trying to calm herself down by breathing slowly "Do you want to talk about it?" Kenpachi asked after a few minutes while looking at the female,making her glance at him before she slowly sat up "No,I would never want to talk about that kind of nightmare to anyone" Yuki said then turned around, slowly standing up by using the energy she had gathered for sleeping 6 hours. She let out a low breath before starting to walk, clearly forcing her body to move and Kenpachi looked at her carefully, ready to catch her if needed "You're used to being like this to others huh?" He said more than asked,not really expecting for the female to answer or look at him, his eyebrow slightly twitching as he observed her since she had turned around just enough for her to look at him from the corner of her right eye "Most people that would have been me would have became the same" Yuki said before continuing to walk toward the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower" She lastly said then entered the room,closing the door behind while Kenpachi just hummed at her answer and laid on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head while closing his eyes but not actualy falling asleep.

Yuki got out of the bathroom after almost an hour,cursing as her hair took half an hour to dry,the male quietly listening to her as she came near the bed "He actually fell asleep?" He asked herself more than anything before glaring at Kenpachi then punching his right rib,making him open his eyes while wincing in pain,looking at her while she was pulling her hand back "Oh,so you are awake" Yuki said while tilting her head, making the male raise an eyebrow "I wasn't sleeping but that is no way to wake someone up" Kenpachi said as he put his left hand on his right rib,stroking it slightly as if it would make the pain go away "Shut up,I bet it didn't even really hurt. If it wasn't a spot that would hurt no matter how little force you put into your hand you wouldn't have felt anything" Yuki said as she tried to take the cover off the bed to slip under it only to have her hand grabbed by Kenpachi that pulled her toward him, making her stay on her knees,her right one in between his legs, and on her elbows, which were near his head, above his body while his arms wrapped around her waist. Yuki blushed instantly because of how close their bodies and faces were to each other, her cheeks becoming a bright red as she stared into his eyes before dropping her face down and hiding it into his chest which made Kenpachi smirk as he just made her body press against his,wanting to tease her more and get more reactions out of her since she had been giving the cold shoulder to everyone "Now,that's a cute face I bet anyone has barely seen" The older male said as he looked down at the orange haired female, satisfied of how the female reacted to his action "Shut up,let me go." Yuki said slowly while trying to control her voice as it seemed full of embarrassment while also being muffled because of her face being against his chest "Huh? I'm sorry,I didn't really hear what you said" Kenpachi said as he slightly turned toward her with his the right side of his face,his smirk not fading away but instead getting wider as the female suddenly looked up at him "I said let me go!" Yuki exclaimed in a much more loud and firm voice though the blush on her face didn't fade at all but instead get darker as her gaze met with Kenpachi's condident eyes and wide smirk, the male letting out a chuckle "You can say that with such a firm voice despite blushing like crazy? Only if you say please." Kenpachi firstly said before adding the last sentence,clearly teasing her as she slightly gritted her teeth "Please let me go" Yuki repeated and immediately rolled off as Kenpachi let her go before laying down on the right side of the bed,her back turned toward him which just made the male chuckle before he turned around so his body would be toward Yuki's one, wrapping his arms around the female and enveloping Yuki's waist with his hand while also gettin close enough that their bodies were touching each other as he put his head above hers,the female didn't say anything as she refused to face the other so she instead took Kenpachi's left arm and wrapped it around her upper body,his hand resting on her shoulder while she wrapped his right one around her waist,his hand on her left hip as Yuki hugged his left arm "Seems even such strong people as you need someone to make them feel safe after a nightmare" Kenpachi said as he made his hold stronger so the female wouldn't be able to escape "Shut your mouth and just go to sleep" Yuki said quickly as she closed her eyes, Kenpachi just letting out a chuckle before doing the same, both of them falling asleep in a few seconds.


End file.
